The Love Of A God
by Little Saturnito
Summary: ¿Quién pensaría que todo iniciaría por ser una buena persona, hacer la buena acción del día y salvar a un muy sexy desconocido de ahogarse?... Advertencia: Si la historia y autora te dan lemmons... Procura tener a alguien cerca.*Suspendida hasta nuevo aviso*
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Aquí les tengo este nuevo reto para presentarles.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis anteriores historias, esta historia es mía de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

* * *

 **The Love Of A God**

 **Capitulo 1**

\- Muchas gracias por su compra señora García - dije dándole una sonrisa mientras le tendía su ramo de claveles blancos.

\- Muchas gracias a ti Bella - respondió devolviéndome la sonrisa.

\- Sin duda eres la atracción de la floreria Bella - dijo Irina, la dueña de la floreria en la que llevaba trabajando cerca de cinco meses.

\- No es nada, siempre me han gustado las flores por alguna extraña razón y trabajando aquí me hace sentir en casa - comente acercándome a donde estaban los pequeños tallos de bambú.

\- Me alegra que te sientas así pero bueno me voy, regreso en un rato - dijo tomando su bolso debajo del mostrador y se lo puso al hombro - Cualquier cosa ya sabes que puedes marcarme al móvil.

\- Claro, vaya sin cuidado - la despedí con una sonrisa y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro pesado cuando me quede sola por lo que decidí entretenerme cuidando algunas de las rosas que teníamos en el invernadero en la parte trasera.

Había pasado cerca de seis meses desde que había huido de casa de Renee, mi madre, e iniciado mi vida, aunque bueno huir no era la mejor forma de decirlo, simplemente mi madre estaba lo suficientemente ocupada lidiado con su segunda juventud y sus distintos novios como para importarle que su hija de dieciocho años recién cumplidos no había regresado de la escuela una tarde.

¿Y mi padre?

Ja, ese tipo era "una alma bohemia" que no podía ser atado a nada ni a nadie, o al menos esas fueron las últimas palabras que le escuche decir antes de irse en busca de la libertad que mi madre le quería negar.

Ambos se habían conocido cuando una Renee de diecisiete años, salio al cine con algunas amigas, chocaron y las cosas de ella cayeron al suelo, en ese tiempo él experimentaba su vena de músico, cosa que hizo que Renee cayera rendida de amor y pasión por él. Se encontraron varias veces después y poco a poco sus encuentros subieron de tono hasta que se entregaron al fuego de la pasión, semanas después se enteraron que serian padres.

En cuanto los padres de Renee se enteraron, la corrieron de la casa y se desentendieron de ella y el bebé que esperaba por lo que fue a hablar con mi padre para ver que harían y después de pensarlo decidieron casarse para darle un hogar al bebé.

Los dos encontraron trabajos para mantenerse y tener un techo, mi padre comenzó a trabajar en un restaurante como cocinero y mi madre como cajera en un súper mercado.

Lamentablemente esa vida no le sirvió a ninguno, mi padre fue el primero en darse por vencido así que cuando tenia cinco años tomo sus cosas y tras discutir como mi madre por última vez, salir por la puerta del pequeño departamento en donde vivíamos y nunca regreso. Renee tardo algunos años más, cuando cumplí once pensó que ya era lo suficientemente madura como para cuidarme sola dado que ya había tenido mi primer periodo y comenzó su nueva vida, salia por las noches, escapadas de fin de semana, llegaba oliendo a alcohol y sus primeros novios a aparecer por la casa así como sus constantes depresiones después de terminar con ellos, los siguientes años sus novios se convirtieron en amantes ocasionales... Hasta que apareció él.

James

Renee lo había conocido cuando una amiga de fiesta la invito a las Vegas, se conocieron la misma noche que salio por un poco de diversión y regreso dos días después felizmente casada.

En ese tiempo yo tenia diecisiete años y mi cuerpo se había desarrollado bajo la ignorancia de mi propia madre, la cual estaba más que enamorada como para darse cuenta de las miradas que su esposo le daba a su hija. Mi instinto de supervivencia despertó y comencé a evitar lo más posible la casa por las tardes, por lo que me conseguí un empleo como ayudante en una cafetería pero eso no evitaba que tuviera que regresar por las noches.

Desde el momento en que me di cuenta de las miradas de James hacía mí comencé a poner seguro en mi puerta y la trababa con una silla, también aprendí a despertarme al menor ruido.

Un día, mis clases de la tarde fueron suspendidas y pensando que nadie estaba en casa decidí descansar un poco hasta que llegara la hora para irme a trabajar... Pero después de que me diera un baño descubrí que no estaba sola, James me acorralo contra el pasillo de regreso a mi habitación...

No sé de donde saque las fuerzas suficientes como para tomar uno de los jarrones que estaban de adorno ahí, lo deje fuera de combate lo suficiente como para tomar un poco de ropa en una pequeña maleta, mis documentos importantes, todo el dinero que tenia ahorrado y salir corriendo de esa casa.

Me refugie en un hotel barato y gracias a Dios o a cualquier divinidad celestial había completado los créditos necesarios para graduarme de la preparatoria, así que después de que hablara con mi consejera y el director decidieron hacerme un par de exámenes para después otorgarme mi diploma seis meses antes de terminar la escuela.

La consejera sabía lo delicado de mi caso y me aconsejo el denunciar a James por intento de violación pero sabía y conocía demasiado a mi madre como para saber que haría cualquier cosa por sacarlo de la cárcel o prevenir que pisara una.

Por lo que al final decidí poner tierra de distancia y como pude llegue hasta que llegue a Esmeralda, una pacifica isla lo suficientemente lejos de Renee y James. A pesar de ser una isla pequeña, la ciudad estaba lo suficientemente desarrollada como el continente, por fortuna pude encontrar una pequeña cabaña en renta a las afueras de la ciudad y un trabajo en una floreria como ayudante. Al inicio las personas se preguntaban que hacía una chica de mi edad en una isla como esa, al principio dudaba sobre que decirles pero después simplemente dije que mis padres habían muerto y no me quedaba nada en el continente por lo que había decidido probar suerte en Esmeralda.

Ya era algo tarde cuando salí de la floreria y antes de dirigirme a casa decidí pasar a mi lugar secreto: un escondido lago con una gran cascada, lo había descubierto cuando decidí explorar el bosque y después de algunos días me di cuenta de que al parecer nadie solía ir ahí.

\- Esto es maravilloso - dije en un suspiro de placer cuando el agua fría toco mi cuerpo caliente - Después de un largo y caluroso día de trabajo no ahí nada mejor que nadar desnuda en agua fría y cristalina - mi cansado cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y lentamente me acerque hasta la cascada, como varias veces ya había nadado ahí tenia algunas toallas y ropa seca escondida detrás de una pequeña cueva que estaba ahí.

Estaba a punto secando mi cabello cuando escuche un fuerte golpe en el agua por lo que algo asustada me asome, al estar anocheciendo pude ver como una brillante luz provenía del cielo e iluminaba una zona en el centro del lago, mi mirada se dirigió hacía el cielo y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que este tenía una especie de grieta la cual solo duro unos pocos segundos antes de que se empezara a cerrar lentamente.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que le viste caer por aquí? - escuche una voz ronca y seria que me hizo sentir escalofríos, gracias a la cortina de agua que me envolvía sabía que nadie me vería por lo que me asome por uno de los lados de la cueva. Parados frente al lago había dos figuras masculinas altas vestidos completamente de blanco pero debido a la distancia y al agua no podía distinguir muy bien sus rasgos físicos pero pude ver que uno era rubio mientras que el otro era moreno.

\- Si, escuche el sonido del agua - respondió moreno - Lo más seguro es que este muerto si no ha salido del agua, vámonos el velo esta a punto de cerrarse - agrego antes de darse media vuelta y caminar por donde había venido.

\- Eso le enseñara a ese demonio a no querer repetir la historia - dijo el rubio mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir a su acompañante pero por un instante se detuvo para dirigir su mirada hasta donde estaba la cascada, mi corazón comenzó a latir con prisa ante la idea de que me hubiera visto o notado mi presencia pero después de unos segundos este negó con la cabeza para emprender su camino y desaparecer entre los árboles, no paso más de un par de minutos más antes de que con un brillante destello de luz junto a un fuerte aire, la extraña grieta se cerrara por completo, dejando el lugar en un completo silencio que era roto únicamente por el sonido de la cascada.

Espere por unos momentos para estar completamente segura de que no hubiera nadie más antes de lanzarme de nuevo al agua para tratar de investigar lo que sucedía, por fortuna aún no me había vestido, y nade rápidamente hasta el centro del lugar pero no se veía nada a la vista por lo que decidí sumergirme, una mancha negra llamo mi atención, gracias al cielo el lago no era lo demasiado profundo por lo que no tuve que sumergirme más que un par de segundos para sujetar el objeto, sacarlo a la superficie y como pude logre llevarlo hasta la pequeña cueva detrás de la cascada.

Un hombre.

Estaba vestido con un traje de cuero negro o eso parecía, su piel era blanca, su barbilla era fuerte y tenia un poco de barba, lo que me hizo pensar que tenia alrededor de los veintitantos y los treinta y pocos, su cabello se veía oscuro debido a lo mojado que estaba por lo que no podía distinguir muy bien su color.

\- Dios, ¿Que hago? - me pregunte al verle inconsciente - ¡Respiración! Si, primero tenemos que revisar que este respirando - lentamente acerque mi oído a su nariz pero no lograba escuchar o sentir algo - ¿Pulso? - coloque mi oído esta vez en su pecho pero por el ruido de la cascada y la gruesa chaqueta que portaba no lograba distinguir muy bien sus latidos - Espero que me disculpe - dije antes de bajar el cierre de la gruesa chaqueta.

Jamás y puedo jurarlo, jamás me había llamado la atención algún hombre, tal vez por lo sucedido con mi padre y James pero al instante en que el torso del misterioso hombre estuvo frente a mí, inconscientemente mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su pecho desnudo y fue como si algo dentro de mí se comenzara a encender, mis senos se endurecieron al instante al igual que mis pezones y sentí como mi centro comenzaba a experimentar un cosquilleo placentero que me hizo desear tenerlo entre mis piernas mientras me penetraba duro y rápido, fue en ese momento en que desperté del trance en el que estaba y me di cuenta de dos cosas: una era lo que estaba haciéndole a un completo desconocido inconsciente y la otra era que continuaba completamente desnuda.

\- Concéntrate Bella, ¿O dejaras morir a este hombre? - me dije mientras sacudía mi cabeza tratando de aclarar mi mente - Bueno si es que aún está vivo - reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad acerque mi oído a su pecho y logre escuchar los latidos de su corazón, eran muy débiles pero por fortuna estaban ahí - Bueno, al menos sé que está vivo pero... ¿Ahora que hago?

Era más que obvio que no podía dejarlo aquí, sus latidos eran muy débiles y si lo dejaba podría morir.

\- Tengo que llevarlo a casa - me dije mientras pensaba en como hacer eso, dado a su tamaño no podía llevarlo cargando - ¡Ya sé! Creo que detrás de la cabaña el dueño dejo una pequeña carreta - rápidamente tome el vestido que tenia guardado, tome mi bolsa y corrí hacía la entrada de la cueva, por un momento dude en dejarle solo pero creía que le fuera a pasar nada por dejarlo algunos minutos.

Conocía el camino de memoria que no me tomo más de cinco minutos en llegar a la cabaña, aunque el regreso fue un poco más difícil al tener que llevar la carreta y una lámpara para iluminar el camino.

\- Bien, fuiste algo difícil de subir pero lo logre - le comente al hombre inconsciente - Espero que sea más fácil bajarte.

¿Porque tenia que ser buena persona y ayudar a los demás?

Era la pregunta que me hice en cuanto logre colocar a hombre en mi cama - la cual parecía un juguete en comparación al enorme cuerpo que descansaba en ella - nunca creí que fuera más complicado el camino de regreso, tratando de mantener el equilibrio de la carreta, la lámpara y mis propios pasos pero al final lo había logrado.

\- De haber sido otra persona hubiera corrido por ayuda con la policía pero sé que no me hubieran creído si les dijera que apareciste de una grieta en el cielo - le dije pensando en que debía hacer ahora - Bueno, primero creo que tengo que revisar que no estés herido de gravedad y supongo que... tengo que quitarte esa ropa mojada - de nuevo un cosquilleo se instaló en mi cuerpo entero iniciando desde mi centro.

Por fortuna, su ropa y caballo se habían secado un poco por lo que fue fácil retirarle la chaqueta, pude ver que en los brazos y espalda tenia algunas cicatrices pero se veían viejas pero encontré una herida en un costado, no sangraba pero se notaba que era reciente.

\- Esto seria más sencillo si mi pervertida mente no trabajara a mil por hora con solo mirarte - susurre mientras lentamente colocaba mis manos en el botón de su pantalón.

 _ **Vamos Bella, solo hazlo rápido, es más coloca una sabana encima de él y así no veremos más de lo necesario... Aunque seria una lastima.**_

Solté un suspiro pesado pero hice lo que mi mente me dijo, coloque una delgada sabana encima de su torso tapando sus muslos y parte de sus piernas para concentrarme en quitar sus botas negras.

\- Muy bien, hazlo rápido. Solo necesito tirar de su pantalón y listo - dije tomando aire mientras metía mis manos por debajo de la sabana para tomar los costados del pantalón - Uno... Dos... Tres... Oh por Dios - exclame soltando el pantalón que estaba a la altura de las rodillas y cubrí mi boca con mis manos mientras mis ojos se abrían a más no poder.

Tal como me había ordenado mi cerebro, había cubierto al hombre en mi cama con una sabana pero nunca pensé que esta también se vendría en cuanto tire de los pantalones dejando al descubierto el muy bien equipado miembro del desconocido.

Nunca había visto un pene en persona pero dudaba que "ese" fuera de tamaño normal y se veía algo semi erecto por lo que no podía pensar en el tamaño que tendría cuando lo estuviera, cuando iba a la escuela había escuchado a las demás chicas hablar sobre sexo, el tamaño del miembro de sus novios y cosas así pero recordaba una vez que una chica había comentado que se podía saber el tamaño del pene de un hombre con solo mirar sus pies, no sabía si era verdad o no pero por un instante mis ojos se dirigieron hasta sus pies desnudos.

MUY grandes.

Mis ojos volvieron a dirigirse hacía su miembro sin que pudiera evitarlo.

\- Basta Bella - dije mientras que junte toda mi fuerza de voluntad para alejar mi mirada de ese lugar especifico, tomar la sabana para cubrirlo y terminar de quitarle los pantalones - También tengo que curar esa herida, no se ve que este abierta por completo pero es mejor prevenir que vuelva a sangrar.

Tome mi botiquín de primeros auxilios del baño y volví a donde estaba el desconocido.

Como mi cama estaba pegada a la pared no me quedo de otra más que subirme a la cama para poder llegar hasta el lado donde tenia la herida pero en el momento en que pase una de mis piernas por su torso el misterioso hombre reacciono de tal manera en que cuando me di cuenta de que mi espalda estaba contra el colchón mientras que una fuerte mano tenia sujeto mi cuello y algo grande, MUY GRANDE y caliente estaba junto sobre mi centro desnudo - si, había olvidado que en la cueva no tenia un repuesto de ropa interior y con la preocupación por el desconocido lo había olvidado por completo -.

\- ¿Quien eres y que tratabas de hacer? - sentir el aliento caliente junto a su voz ronca hizo que un placentero escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo por completo y termino por alojarse en mi centro.

\- Lo siento... Soy Bella... Y solo trataba... de curar... tú herida... - logre decirle mientas abría los ojos y me encontré con unos profundos posos de miel ardiendo, también pude notar algunos pigmentos de color rojo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Donde estoy? - pregunto mientras se veía confundido pero aun así no soltó su fiero agarre de mi garganta y con cada palabra que salia de su boca me sentía cada vez más mojada.

\- En mi casa... Te encontré en... el lago cerca de... aquí... estabas inconsciente... - cada vez me costaba más respirar y sentía mi corazón palpitar aceleradamente al igual que mi húmedo centro - Me estas... haciendo daño... - dije mientras señalaba mis manos se cerraban alrededor de su muñeca.

Sus ojos adquirieron el tono rojo por completo mientras que acercaba lentamente su rostro a mi cuello.

\- ¡AH! - exclame cuando sentí como su aliento rozar el punto entre mi cuello y mi hombro, pero a la misma vez sentí como algo grande y caliente rozar contra mi centro.

Su agarre contra mi cuello se volvió débil pero aun así no podía alejarme ni dejar de gemir mientras sentía su aliento contra mi piel caliente y sensible. Mi corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza cuando sentí como miles de descargas eléctricas atravesaban mi cuerpo cuando su otra mano empezó a recorrer mi hombro hasta llegar a la tira de mi vestido y bajarlo de manera rápida dejando al descubierto mi seno derecho.

Le sentí bajar lentamente su rostro hasta llegar a mi sensible y erecto pezón.

\- ¡AH! - volví a gemir cuando su boca lo capturo chupando con fuerza y tirando de él con sus dientes mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse haciendo que su miembro rozara y se mojara con mis jugos.

\- Yo, Edward de Cullen, príncipe heredero de los dioses del inframundo hago y acepto el contrato de vinculación con esta humana - le escuche murmurar contra mi seno antes de sentir dos fuertes dolores en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo; uno fue encima de mi pezón, en donde él había enterrado sus dientes y el otro era en mi interior cuando se introdujo de un golpe, haciendo que mis paredes internas palpitaran de manera placentera al sentirle llenarme con su enorme pene.

Pronto...

Todo se volvió negro y caí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

 *** Y la pregunta necesaria que siempre hago: ¿Que les pareció?... Siento mucho si tardo en subir mis historias pero es que por el momento estoy trabajando en varias a la vez, las locas y pervertidas ideas no dejan de llegar a mi mente y mientras que estoy escribiendo una me llega la idea para otra o algo para otra que ya tengo lista... Muchos se preguntaran: ¿Como puede ser eso posible? ¡Y HASTA YO ME LO PREGUNTO! pero mi mente siempre ha trabajado de manera distinta, incluso en mi trabajo podía hacer varias cosas a la vez, en fin, espero les guste esta historia como lo han hecho las anteriores, besos, Little Saturnito.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capitulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Advertencia: Si la historia y la autora te dan lemmons... Procura tener a alguien o algo cerca ;D.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **The Love Of a God**

 **Capitulo 2**

\- Por lo visto aún no despiertas - murmure mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada, la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía solo tenia dos habitaciones, una era lo suficientemente grande como para tener una cocina básica un sillón de dos plazas, una pequeña mesa de noche y una cama individual mientras que la otra era un pequeño baño pero era suficiente para mí... Aunque con mi huésped inesperado no sabría que pensar.

Habían pasado tres días desde que encontré al desconocido en el lago y lo había traído conmigo.

Así como tres días desde que la extraña marca había aparecido en mi seno derecho, justo encima de mi pezón, justo en el lugar donde él había mordido mientras se enterraba profundamente en mí.

 ***** Flash Back *****

 _Sentía algo pesado encima de mi junto a algo enorme pero placentero entre mis piernas._

 _\- Ah - gemí bajo cuando trate de moverme y sentí un gran placer azotar mi cuerpo entero._

 _Mis ojos se abrieron tratando de averiguar lo que sucedía pero mi corazón casi de detuvo cuando vi el cuerpo del desconocido encima de mí mientras mis piernas descansaban a cada lado de su cadera, él tenia su rostro escondido en mi cuello pero su suave respiración mandaba placentera estimulación a mis pezones y centro, donde por cierto permanecíamos unidos._

 _Fue muy difícil - y placentero - lograr que el desconocido - Edward, me pareció escuchar - pudiera estar acostado en la cama conmigo montada mientras su aún excitado pene estaba enterrado en mi interior de manera en que con el más mínimo movimiento sentía mis paredes internas palpitar._

 _\- ¿Ahora que hago? - me pregunte apoyando mis manos en su firme abdomen y trataba de levantar mis caderas - Ah Dios - dije mientras me dejaba caer de nuevo sintiéndole llegar muy profundo dentro de mí - No puede ser tan difícil sacarlo - mi respiración se hacía cada vez más laboriosa y sentía mis pezones sensibles rozar contra la tela de mi vestido y su caliente cuerpo - Vamos Bella, tienes que levantarte de un solo golpe o nunca serás capaz de terminar con esto - me dije tomando un par de bocanadas de aire antes de volver a apoyar mis manos en su abdomen - Uno... Dos... Tres... ¡AH! - no pude evitar soltar un grito/gemido de placer cuando logre separarme de él y me deje caer sobre su cuerpo mientras sentía como mi interior se convulsionaba y palpitaba de manera placentera._

 _Un orgasmo real_

 _Había tenido el mejor, alucinante, placentero y único orgasmo de mi vida - que no había sido provocado por mi - con tan solo sacar su enorme e hinchado pene de mi interior, aún podía sentirlo más que listo en mi rodilla._

 _Como pude me levante y me deje caer en el sillón a lado de mi cama sintiendo como mi interior aún se comprimía en busca del huésped que hasta hacía unos momentos había estado ahí._

 _No se cuanto tiempo estuve acostada ahí esperando que mi cuerpo dejara de reaccionar ante el más mínimo movimiento y cuando lo logre me di cuenta de algo._

 _Una marca_

 _Era en forma de sol, pero tenia los "rayos" inclinados hacía un lado y en el centro se posaba una corona. La marca estaba en el mismo lugar que él había mordido, no sabía que significaba o como había aparecido ahí pero en el momento en que pose uno de mis dedos sobre la marca miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo hasta posarse en mi centro e hizo que mis piernas cedieran haciendo que cayera de rodillas mientras jadeaba en busca de aire._

 _\- ¡Ah! ¿Que me esta pasando? - pregunte mientras mis brazos se cerraban alrededor de mi torso pero al parecer eso fue mala idea ya que mis grandes senos quedaron oprimidos haciendo que volviera a gemir de placer, incluso mi centro se sentía húmedo y caliente._

 _Mi mirada se dirigió al extraño en mi cama y me di cuenta de que continuaba erecto y listo para la acción, no sabía nada de biología pero suponía que para este momento todo rastro de erección hubiera desaparecido._

 _Fue algo difícil volver a ponerme de pie y acercarme hasta la cama pero fue cuando caí en cuenta de algo extraño y es que sentía mi cuerpo extremadamente sensible la tela de mi vestido rozaba mis pezones haciendo que sintiera el más mínimo placer pero también mi cuerpo reaccionaba cuando estaba cerca del extraño. Era como si mi cuerpo estuviera necesitado de él y mucho más mi centro, ya que estaba muy excitada y mi clítoris se sentía hinchado._

 ***** Flash Back End *****

Tuve suerte de que al día siguiente no tuviera que trabajar ya que no había podido dormir nada, la excitación, el calor y la necesidad en mi cuerpo era tan grande que lo único que lograba darme un poco de descanso era buscar alivio yo misma pero aun así no pasaba más de algunos minutos antes de que volviera a empezar de nuevo.

Esta mañana había sido difícil tener puesta ropa normal, la tela de mis pantalones contra mis bragas y estas contra mi hinchado clítoris y húmedo centro era estimulante y una gran tortura mientras que el sostén apretaba mis sensibles senos y pezones, todo era tan complicado y duro que regrese a cambiarme de ropa, que por primera vez use una falda para ir a trabajar y llevar un cambio de bragas en caso de emergencia.

Ahora estaba frente al aún inconsciente desconocido, excitada, mojada y frustrada mientras mi mirada se posaba en el muy despierto pene del desconocido cubierto únicamente con una delgada sabana.

\- Es como si te burlaras de mi - murmure mientras sentía como el calor se incrementaba en mi cuerpo - Será mejor que me de un baño o por la desesperación haré una locura.

El agua fría contra mi ardiente cuerpo fue algo más que placentero pero eso no logro calmar mi necesitado centro, sabía que necesitaba algo y ese algo estaba más que despierto entre las piernas del desconocido inconsciente en mi cama.

Mis dedos rozaron de manera inconsciente la marca sobre mi seno haciendo que gimiera en voz alta mientras mi mano se perdía entre mis piernas y mis dedos se concentraban en mi hinchado clítoris. Sabía que la marca estaba relacionada con el desconocido ya que cuando lo había curado - no después de tocarme varias veces mientras lo curaba - encontré una marca parecida en su cadera muy cerca de su ingle.

Mi mente no pudo evitar recordar la sensación de su pene en mi interior, llenándome con su enorme tamaño, rozando mis paredes y llegando muy profundo, una de mis manos apretó y tiro de mi pezón derecho haciendo que las corrientes que producía la marca se incrementaran y fueran directo a mi clítoris, con el cual jugaba con mi otra mano, no tarde mucho en llegar al orgasmo - nada comparado con el que tuve cuando saque el pene del desconocido de mi interior - pero para liberar la tensión que había tenido todo el día estaba bien.

Estaba más que segura que no podía ponerme ropa normal por ahora sin que volviera a sufrir por la fricción entre estas y mi sensible cuerpo por lo que opte por ponerme un camisón de seda lila y tampoco me puse ropa interior o al paso en que iba me volvería loca por la frustración y no tendría ropa limpia para cuando tuviera que salir o ambas.

\- No se como lo haces pero al parecer tu herida esta curada - dije a mi inconsciente paciente mientras retiraba las vendas que le había puesto esta mañana, y como veces anteriores digamos que estaba montada sobre él sin apoyar mi peso pero aun así solo bastaba que bajara un poco y el excitado miembro tocara mi centro.

No sabía porque él aún continuaba en ese estado pero me era cada vez más difícil resistir la tentación de tomarlo e introducirlo profundamente dentro de mi tratando de buscar el alivio necesario y no podía dejar de pensar en eso mucho menos cuando la suave piel de mis muslos desnudos hacían contacto con la piel de sus caderas.

 _ **¿Y si esa fuera la solución?**_

Tal vez mi mente tenia razón, todo este calor y deseo desenfrenado había iniciado desde que había sido penetrada por él y su mordida solo incremento el placer que sentí al momento y al parecer pasaba lo mismo con él por lo que tal vez el estado de excitación no había desaparecido.

\- ¿Que haces en estos casos? - me pregunte mientras mi mirada se clavaba en su rostro - Si tan solo despertaras y me explicaras lo que esta sucediendo - dije en voz baja.

Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de algo importante.

¡Inconscientemente me había sentado justo encima del despierto pene y mis caderas habían comenzado a moverse por si solas en busca de fricción y alivio para mi muy caliente y mojado centro!

\- ¡Ah! - exclame sintiendo como el placer inundaba por completo mi cuerpo, mis manos se apoyaron en su fuerte abdomen mientras comenzaba a moverme más - Perdóname pero quiero descansar un poco de este calor... - sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal pero tenia que intentarlo o me volvería loca - Quizás es la mejor solución para los dos...

Mis manos llegaron al final de mi camisón para rápidamente despojarme de el, dejando mi caliente cuerpo a la vista, mis grandes senos se balanceaban cada vez que me movía y mis pezones estaban más que duros, no podía dejar de gemir pero aun así esto no era suficiente, necesitaba más... Mucho más...

De un tirón retire la sabana que le cubría dejándole igual de desnudo que yo y dejando a la vista su magnifica erección a la vista.

\- Espero que mi mente pervertida este en lo correcto por primera vez - dije mientras me colocaba encima de su miembro pero sin penetrarme y comencé a moverme de nuevo - ¡Ah!¡Si! - exclame cuando su glande toco mi hinchado clítoris, me sentía cada vez más mojada mientras mis caderas empezaban a moverse con mayor velocidad.

Mis manos volaron hasta mis senos para comenzar a jugar con mis pezones y rozar la marca haciendo que un gran placer se alojara en mi sexo, era como si algo me hubiera poseído y no pudiera parar.

\- Necesito... más... - gemí sintiendo como mi espalda se arqueaba hacía atrás y cerraba los ojos con fuerza - Perdóname... pero no puedo más...

Me apoye en mis rodillas y tome su pene entre mis manos, era grueso que no podía cerrar la mano a su alrededor, estaba caliente y le pude sentir palpitar cuando baje y subí mi mano un par de veces por toda su longitud antes de guiarlo hasta mi entrada, tome un par de bocanadas de aire para después dejarme caer lentamente sobre el.

Sentía mi interior expandirse ante su gran tamaño y como rozaba mis paredes internas de una manera que me volvía loca de placer, mi espalda se arqueo a más no poder y tuve que apoyar mis manos en sus muslos desnudos cuando le sentí llegar al tope, varias veces había escuchado a las chicas de la escuela y leído en los libros eróticos acerca de como en ocasiones un pene largo y grande llegaba hasta el inicio de su cerviz pero esta era la primera vez que lo comprobaba, su tamaño era tal que lo sentía besar el inicio de mi útero y aun así quedaban unos centímetros afuera.

Lentamente comencé a moverme mientras gemidos altos comenzaban a escapar de mi boca, con cada movimiento mis paredes internas se comprimían tratando de retenerlo dentro de mi. Poco a poco empecé un paso más rápido mientras subía y bajaba, al final tuve que volver a apoyarme en su pecho para poder darme impulso.

\- ¡Oh si... Así! - sentía como algo muy placentero se comenzaba a formar en mi interior y sabía que mi orgasmo se acercaba muy rápido por lo que aumente la velocidad de las estocadas.

Pero de un momento a otro sentí como un par de fuertes brazos se enredaron en mi cintura e hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio por lo que mis senos quedaron oprimidos contra el fuerte pecho mientras que las embestidas se volvieron veloces, precisas y duras que logro que mi voz se quedara atorada en mi garganta.

No pasaron más de algunos minutos hasta que una profunda y certera embestida toco un punto mágico en mi interior que hizo que explotara mientras sentía como algo extremadamente caliente inundaba mi interior, lo que ocasiono que mi orgasmo se prolongara e hiciera que convulsionara ante el placer. Los fuertes brazos cerrados a mi alrededor no perdieron fuerza si no que se mantuvieron más que firmes, lo siguiente que sentí fue fuerte y placentero dolor justo donde estaba la marca en mi pecho antes de caer en la inconsciencia mientras experimentaba un delicioso placer.

La siguiente vez que recupere la conciencia note que descansaba en una superficie suave y cómoda mientras que mi cuerpo antes caliente ahora estaba fresco, lo que me hizo suspirar de alivio.

Cuando pude abrir los ojos note que estaba en una cama grande y espaciosa, muy distinta a la mía, eso hizo que tomara asiento de inmediato haciéndome sentir el aire fresco en mi cuerpo desnudo ocasionando que mis pezones reaccionaran de manera rápida, una delicada sabana de seda plateada cubría el resto de mi cuerpo mientras mi mirada se dirigía alrededor de la habitación.

Era espaciosa nada comparada a mi pequeña cabaña donde vivía, estaba decorada en tonos plata y rojo, la cama estaba estratégicamente en el centro mientras que cuatro doseles adornaban las esquinas dos cortinas color vino colgaban a su alrededor, a cada lado de la cama habían mesas de noche con lámparas que iluminaban sutilmente el lugar, también había un gran ventanal con una mesa de centro ovalada con tres sillones a su alrededor frente a este, en una de las paredes había un tocador algo antiguo blanco con un banco con una puerta a su lado y otra en la pared de enfrente.

Mi cuerpo se sentía relajado en donde estaba pero aun así reuní fuerza para salir de la cama - no sin parecer una pequeña niña - la sabana que en la cama mientras me ponía de pie y sin importarme mi desnudez camine hacía la ventana solo para llevar mis manos a mi boca ante la sorpresa.

La vista era la misma que había en mi cabaña, recordaba perfectamente los árboles que le rodeaban, mi cabeza giro de nuevo hacía la habitación en la que estaba.

\- ¿Que significa esto? - me pregunte clavando la mirada en el bello paisaje que habitaba afuera.

\- Todo es gracias a mi poder - escuche decir a una voz ronca y varonil que mando corrientes por todo mi cuerpo de manera inmediata pero aun así me di la vuelta lentamente solo para encontrarme con aquel ser que me había estado torturando por días.

Verlo de pie y cerca me hizo darme cuenta de su verdadero tamaño, nunca había sido buena en tomar medidas a ojo pero podía asegurar que estaba cerca de los dos metros de altura, sus hombros anchos quedaban perfectamente con sus fuertes brazos que eran cubiertos por su chaqueta negra, su cabello era de un extraño color rojizo que hacía resaltar las pequeñas motas rojas en sus ojos dorados, los cuales estaban clavados en mi cuerpo pero específicamente en mis senos y en la marca que estaba ahí, lentamente acerco su mano hasta que sus dedos tocaron la marca - sentía una gran vergüenza ante la intensidad de su mirada y no deseaba nada más que cubrirme pero creo que habíamos pasado esa etapa cuando despertó y me encontró montada sobre su miembro - enviando las ahora muy conocidas corrientes de fuego por todo mi cuerpo e hicieron que un gemido de placer se escapara de mi boca mientras mi respiración se aceleraba y mi centro comenzaba a mojarse.

\- Aaah - gemí en forma de protesta cuando alejo su mano de la marca y sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar, adquiriendo la tonalidad rojiza por completo mientras sus grandes manos se apoderaban de mi cadera para acercarme hasta él enterrando su rostro en el valle de mis senos y pasaba su lengua lenta y sensualmente hasta llegar a la marca, mis manos buscaron apoyo en sus fuertes hombros - ¡Aaah! - exclame al sentir las olas de placer inundar mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa poseer esta marca? - pregunto haciendo que su aliento caliente chocara contra mi sensible pezón - Es una marca posee cada dios del inframundo - me costaba enfocar mi cerebro en las palabras de decía más cuando una de sus manos se enredo con fuerza en mi cintura mientras que la otra se perdía entre mis piernas para comenzar a jugar con mi clítoris - Cada marca es única y cada vez que un dios de la muerte hace un contrato con un humano, una marca similar a la suya aparece en alguna parte del cuerpo de este, esos dioses pueden hacer contratos con varios individuos a la vez, así pueden alimentarse de la energía de los humanos y permanecer fuertes - su boca capturo mi pezón para empezar a chuparlo con fuerza que mando un fuerte lengüetazo de placer a mi centro, donde él había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos - Pero existe una marca especial y poderosa la cual solo poseen los miembros de la familia real, la cual es muy raro que se la den a cualquiera pero no imposible.

\- ¡AAAH! - exclame cuando introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi interior y comenzó a moverlos mientras su lengua volvía a trazar alrededor de la marca haciéndome estremecer.

\- La familia real no necesita de esa energía por lo que es no damos la marca a menos que sea por una razón muy valida o una emergencia - sentí como levantaba mi cuerpo sin mayor esfuerzo por lo que por instinto enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, todo sin dejar de mover sus dedos en mi interior, cada vez me costaba concentrarme en sus palabras - También es algo que se les da a aquellos con los que nos emparejamos - volví a sentir la suave superficie de la cama en mi desnuda espalda cuando nos dejo caer y escuchar un lejano SNAP, él se acomodo entre mis piernas y no pude evitar arquearme al sentir su muy despierto pene rozar contra mi entrada, no sabía en que momento se había quitado la ropa pero mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda desnuda cuando le sentí restregarse contra mi muy mojado centro - Esta marca demuestra mi contrato contigo - dijo separándose de mi, dejándome rendida en la cama, desde mi posición podía ver lo imponente que era pero mis ojos se cerraron mientras mi espalda se arqueaba cuando le sentí introducir su roja e hinchada glande en mi centro - Pero la corona en el centro de esta también demuestra que te convertiste en mi esposa - esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de adentrarse por completo en una precisa estocada que me hizo perder todo rastro de concentración que me quedaba y me debe sumergir por el más delicioso placer que pudiera experimentar en mi vida.

* * *

 *** ¿Y?¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Obvio, como en todas mis historias el lemon no puede faltar, solo espero que me perdonen por la cantidad de ropa interior que caiga en combate, jajajajaja... Bueno, hablando enserio... ¿Que opinan de la mente pervertida y violadora de Bella? A decir verdad, cada una la tiene si están leyendo esta historia y si han leído mis demás historias... Y es que ¿quien no violaría a un desconocido tan ardiente y bien dotado como lo es este Edward?... En fin, ya saben, déjenme sus reviews con sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, pues de eso vivo. Besos y nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

 **P.S: Recuerden que tres de mis historias (incluida esta) están a prueba POR ALGUN TIEMPO así que no desesperen, ustedes serán las que elijan a la ganadora... Por ahora las cosas van así:**

 *** Happiness - 195 views, 6 reviews (Krisr0405, GraceVronsky, supattisondecullen, torrespera172, Mary de Cullen y Guess), 14 seguidores (GraceVronsky, Halseistefan, Katie Lupin, Lucia Giaccio, OLY02, aday, akary uchiha, bichit0M10, cavendano13, dushakis, florcitacullen1, Krisr0405, mindita04, shaky93) y 9 favoritos (GraceVronsky, OLY02, Pili Cullen, akary uchiha, cavendano13, dushakis, florcitacullen1, polacullenswan2627, supattisondecullen) .**

 *** Ladrones De Corazones - 250 views, 3 reviews (Lyd Macan, Jess y Kimm), 5 seguidores (Lucia Giaccio, Lyd Macan, MarIsaC7, phoenix1993 y shaky93) y 4 favoritos (Makena Connor, MarIsaC7, phoenix1993 y polacullenswan2627).**

 *** The Love Of A God - 344 views, 9 reviews (gene, Kimm, Nelly McCarthy, Miri, Twiligth all my love 4 ever, Lyd Macan, GracceVronsky, Josefina y Guess), 10 seguidores (Angelus285, GraceVronsky, Lucia Giaccio, OLY02, Sarah 1807, Teresa653, , mindita04, phoenix1993, shaky93) y 10 favoritos (GraceVronsky, Makena Connor, NadezhdaNS, Nelly McCarthy, OLY02, Pili Cullen, Saah 1807, Suemyy19, crazzyRR y phoenix1993).**

 **Mil gracias a esas y ¿esos? lectoras que han apoyado mis locas y pervertidas historias desde el inicio, también por volverme una de sus autoras favoritas (AlessandraCuya, alianna09, andreasotoseneca, bichi91, CynthiaIsabella, dana masen cullen, debynoe12, DrianaIscariote, dushakis, EdbeLL MaNseN, elaine swan, Esmeralda BlackStone, Ferchi, Gamer109, ginalci, Grisell Morn, GraceVronsky, isabelmoon, isacullen29, JenniferPao, krisr0405, liduvina, Lucia Giaccio, Lyd Macan, maguira, Maiisa, mariees, MarIsaC7, Mary de cullen, Nancygov, nikyta, nohelia lee, OLY02, Pam Malfoy Black, pauly cullen, Paz Lagos, Quiin94, Robaddict18, sagecristin, suhey9555, SS-08'13, Yose Cullen Grey.)**

 **Besos y abrazos, Little Saturnito.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capitulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Advertencia: Si la historia y la autora te dan lemmons... Procura tener a alguien cerca.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **The Love Of a God**

 **Capitulo 3**

\- ¿Que quieres decir con que soy tu esposa? - pregunte muy sorprendida.

\- Ya te lo he explicado - respondió desde su posición en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación mientras que en su mano tenia una copa de vino rojo, tenia puesto únicamente su pantalón negro pero no se había molestado en abrochárselo dejando a la vista por poco su pubis sin un rastro de bello.

¿De donde la había sacado el vino y la copa? No tenia ni idea pero eso no era importante por ahora, lo que quería era que me explicara lo que había escuchado antes de que tuviéramos nuestro... encuentro desenfrenado.

\- ¿Como pretendes que entendiera todo lo que decías mientras... hacíamos eso? - pregunte bajando con trabajo de la cama revuelta y esta vez envolví mi cuerpo con la delgada sabana, no pretendía tener una seria conversación mientras estaba desnuda - Primero, ¿Te molestaría decirme quien eres? Estuviste diciendo cosas sobre dioses del inframundo, una familia real y marcas únicas - dije mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón frente al que estaba sentado.

\- Mi nombre es Edward de Cullen, soy el príncipe heredero de los dioses de la muerte - contesto seriamente, lo que hizo darme cuenta de que no bromeaba - Mi reino esta en el noveno infierno, lo que nos hace un reino muy poderoso y por el momento es gobernado por mis padres, el rey Carlisle y Esme de Cullen.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Y las marcas? - pregunte descubriendo mi pecho para mostrarle la marca - Dijiste que cada dios de la muerte posee una marca única y puede hacer contratos con varios humanos.

\- No se porque me estas preguntando todo esto si lo escuchaste bien - su comentario me hizo sonrojar un poco por lo que para disimularlo pretendí acomodar la sabana sobre mi cuerpo.

\- Lo que NO entiendo es como o porque dices que soy tu esposa - dije poniendo énfasis en el "no", Edward relleno su copa de vino - no sin antes ofrecerme un poco, cosa que rechace - para después acomodarse mejor en el sillón.

\- Aquí en la tierra ha habido historias sobre los pactos que las personas hacen con "el diablo" para ganar riquezas y fama, pero en realidad son los dioses de la muerte con quienes hacen los contratos, estos poseen marcas únicas que ponen en los humanos con quienes hacen los contratos para hacerles saber a los demás dioses y evitar conflictos entre ellos - me explico - El inframundo está dividido en varios infiernos... Algo así como niveles en un edificio, los tres primeros son donde habitan las almas de los humanos que pecan gravemente o los demonios que rompen las reglas, el cuarto y quinto son de demonios comunes e "inofensivos" - me llamo la atención la manera en la que lo dijo e hizo preguntarme ¿Que entendía él por inofensivos? - El sexto y séptimo son para los demonios capaces de tener poder como para ser capaz de hacer manifestaciones o poseer un cuerpo humano, claro al hacer eso están rompiendo las leyes pero algunos no les importa por lo que son enviados a alguno de los tres primeros niveles - se encogió de hombros - El octavo nivel son donde habitan los dioses de la muerte, aquellos demonios con poder suficiente para hacer contratos con humanos.

\- ¿Algo así como la sociedad en la que vivimos? - pregunte sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad.

\- Se podría decir... Y el noveno nivel es donde habitamos los que somos de la realeza, somos los más poderosos entre los demás - explico - Como mencione, los dioses de la muerte pueden absorber la energía de aquellos con los que hacen contratos para mantenerse fuertes pero nosotros no lo necesitamos... a menos que sea una emergencia.

\- ¿Es por eso que cada vez que mordías la marca me desmayaba? - pregunte pero no estaba seguro si era más para mí o para él.

\- Es lo más probable - respondió clavando sus ojos en mí, por ahora solo eran de un tono dorado... Sin rastro del tinte rojizo que adquirían cuando me mordía - Ahora contestame tu a mí, ¿Quien eres y como es que llegue a darte mi marca?

\- Mi nombre es Bella y no se como es que llegaste aquí, pero estaba nadando en un lago que ahí cerca de aquí, estaba detrás de la cascada cuando escuche un fuerte golpe en el agua y un par de voces después por lo que permanecí oculta, cuando estuve segura de que los extraños se habían marchado me lance al lago para investigar lo que había caído y solo vi una mancha negra dentro del agua - le explique - Como puede te saque del agua y te lleve a la cueva detrás de la cascada para ocultarnos en caso de que los extraños regresaron, revise si respirabas o tus latidos pero estos eran muy débiles como para poder escucharlos con el ruido que hacía la cascada.

\- ¿Que paso después? -

\- Decidí traerte a mi casa para revisar que no estuvieras herido, fue algo difícil pero lo logre, te quite la ropa mojada para evitar que murieras de hipotermia y note que tenias una enorme herida en un costado... Estaba a punto de curarte cuando reaccionaste, en un segundo me encontré apoyada en la cama contigo encima, me exigiste decirte quien era y que hacías ahí mientras tomabas mi cuello - dije recordando su fuerte agarre pero también la excitación que sentí cuando nuestros sexos se tocaban - Te explique que te había encontrado en el lago, pronto acercaste tu rostro a mi cuello y bajaste hasta llegar a mi pecho, recitaste algo que no entendí para después morderme mientras que me penetrabas... No recuerdo nada después de eso, cuando desperté estabas inconsciente encima de mí, tu herida estaba algo curada y tenia esta marca en mí - después de mi explicación ambos quedamos en silencio.

\- Ahora puedes explicarme, ¿Porque cuando desperté estaba encima y dentro de ti? - pregunto haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo mientras que Edward clavaba su atención en mí.

\- Eeeh, Bueno... Ejem... - aclare mi garganta ante la incomodidad pero sabía que tenia que contestarle - Desde que desperté con la marca mi cuerpo no dejaba de reaccionar ante el más mínimo rocé de la ropa, me sentía caliente, excitada y por más que... "tratara", el alivio solo duraba algunos pocos minutos... - en ese momento caí en cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - me pregunto Edward mirándome preocupado.

\- Tú también tenias un GRAN problema entre las piernas que no desapareció en los tres días que estuviste inconsciente - respondí - Digamos que estaba algo desesperaba, no entendía lo que me pasaba y nada de lo que trataba ayudaba... - solté un suspiro de frustración - Fue cuando recordé que todo eso empezó después de que me desperté con la marca y creo que sin pensarlo mi cuerpo reacciono y el pensamiento que tal vez tú podías calmar un poco mi cuerpo cruzo mi mente...

\- ¿Así que tomaste mi pene y lo adentraste en ti?¿Haces eso con cualquier desconocido que encuentras? - me pregunto, sus palabras no tenían censura pero aun así lograron encender un leve calor en mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, yo era virgen hasta que me atacaste! - exclame cruzándome de brazos algo enojada pero después solté un suspiro pesado - En fin, estaba algo desesperada, así que simplemente lo hice pero en un punto creo que despertaste, comenzaste a penetrarme con fuerza y cuando llegamos al orgasmo sentí un fuerte dolor sobre la marca y perdí la consciencia - finalice, me sentía avergonzada por lo que había hecho - Siento mucho lo que hice mientras estabas inconsciente pero creo que funciono - susurre mientras juntaba mis muslos ante el calor que comenzaba a despertarse cada vez más en mi centro, se podría decir que era como un efecto que tenia este hombre en mi cuerpo pero a diferencia de los tres últimos días, este calor era más soportable.

Por un momento ambos nos quedamos en silencio, los débiles rayos de luz entraban por la ventana haciendo que su cuerpo bien formado adquiriera una aura dorada a su alrededor que me atraía fuertemente y hacía que mi corazón latiera muy deprisa.

¿Como se sentirá ser tomada por él mientras es envuelto en esa hermosa luz?

\- ¿Ahora que pasara?¿Tenemos que permanecer casados de esta manera extraña o hay una manera de... anularlo? - pregunte tratando de alejar mi mente de pensamientos nada propios de momento.

Edward permaneció en silencio por algunos minutos dándole pequeños sorbos a su copa mientras su mirada estaba perdida en la nada.

Dios, todos sus gestos son como si me atrajera e incendiara el fuego en mi cuerpo.

Sentí como mi respiración se comenzaba a acelerar mientras mis pezones se endurecían volviéndose sensibles ante el suave rocé de la seda y mi centro se mojaba cuanto más movía mis muslos en busca de fricción.

\- No se si podemos anularlo, ya que no tengo el conocimiento de que algo así pasara antes pero conozco a alguien que puede darnos respuestas y tal vez una solución... - dijo después de algunos minutos, su mirada se enfocó en mí.

Lentamente dejo la copa en la mesa para ponerse de pie para cercarse a mí. Mi respiración se hacía cada vez más laboriosa, mis ojos se enfocaron en su cuerpo, específicamente en su ingle en donde se podía ver como él también estaba excitado.

No se como ni en que momento llegue a la cama pero no pude evitar gemir cuando el aire fresco toco mi muy caliente cuerpo mientras que el aliento de Edward golpeaba la piel de mi vientre.

Mis manos se volvieron puños entre sus cabellos cobrizos cuando algo húmedo serpenteo subiendo hasta alcanzar la altura de mis senos mientras que unas fuertes manos acariciaban mi cuerpo de manera urgente y necesitada.

\- ¡AAAAH! - exclame cuando sentí como su boca capturaba mi pezón para chuparlo vorazmente mientras sus manos tomaban mis muñecas para colocarlas encima de mi cabeza firmemente sobre el colchón y su cadera se movía de manera sensual contra mi desnudo y húmedo centro, creando una fricción maravillosa que hizo que mi espalda se arqueara - ¡AAAAH!

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de manera placentera cuando la boca de Edward llego hasta mi garganta mientras sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más veloces y fuertes, logrando que la tela de sus pantalones rozaran mi hinchado clítoris pero necesitaba más, mucho más...

Te necesito dentro de mí, llenándome y llegando tan profundamente en mi interior.

Y como si él hubiera leído mis pensamientos sus acciones cambiaron, tomo mis muñecas con una de sus manos mientras que la otra bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a mi pezón derecho, en donde tiro de el antes de pasar la yema de sus dedos por la marca que descansaba encima de este, haciendo que un grito de placer se escapara de mis labios entre abiertos y mi centro se mojara de forma excesiva que podía sentir como la humedad llegara a mis muslos. Su mano continuo bajando después de algunos momentos, jugo con la piel debajo de mi ombligo hasta llegar a los delicados rizos que descansaban en mi monte venus hasta alcanzar mi clítoris.

Sentía mi interior palpitar fuertemente, como si le estuviera llamando, invitándole a adentrarse en el calor de mi interior.

\- ¡MMMMMM...! - el grito de placer que solté al momento en que entro en mi de una sola estocada y provocando mi orgasmo quedo acallado cuando su boca capturo la mía en un voraz beso.

Era la primera vez que nos besábamos y yo no tenia experiencia alguna en el caso pero no me quedo la más mínima duda que era un magnifico besador.

Su boca no se separó de la mía mientras sus penetraciones se volvían una locura, sabía que él tenía un gran tamaño y grosor y había creído que había logrado adentrarlo en mí lo suficiente pero estaba más que equivocada.

La manera en que su pubis golpeaba y estimulaba mi clítoris me hizo saber que él había podido adentrarse por completo en mí, cosa que me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Edward soltó mis muñecas para sujetar mis caderas mientras su rostro se escondía de nuevo en mi cuello, una de mis manos se dirigió a su cabello y se cerro en un fuerte puño mientras que la otra la coloque en su fuerte espalda, mis uñas se enterraron fuertemente ahí cuando sentí como su boca bajaba hasta mis senos y pasaba su lengua por encima de la marca.

\- ¡Oh, si... Así! - exclame cuando sentí mi interior volver a encogerse, anunciando que mi orgasmo comenzaba a formarse.

En un rápido movimiento Edward se alejó de mi y quedo sobre sus rodillas para mirarme desde arriba, sabía y podía ver en el reflejo de sus ojos la apariencia que tenia.

Estaba ahí, en el centro de la cama completamente desnuda, sudorosa, deseosa, excitada a más no poder, los ojos de Edward viajaron por todo mi cuerpo deteniéndose en la marca que estaba en mi seno para después bajar y enfocarse en mi entrepierna mojada y roja ante las fuertes embestidas ante las que me había visto sometida.

Mi vista también viajo por el fuerte y perfecto cuerpo de Edward, su cabello estaba alborotado, sus ojos habían adquirido las motas rojizas a las que me estaba acostumbrando, su respiración era rápida al igual que la mía, su fuerte y duro abdomen estaba contraído, mi mirada se dirigió más abajo, deteniéndose por un momento en la marca que descansaba en su ingle y me pregunte si él sentiría lo mismo que yo cada vez que la tocaba.

Pero todo pensamiento desapareció de mi cerebro cuando mi vista se poso en su miembro, ese espectacular pedazo de carne que se levantaba con orgullo ante su tamaño. No era la primera vez que lo veía pero si era la primera vez que podía apreciarlo más que listo para la acción, mi boca se hizo agua ante el pensamiento de probarlo pero sabía que de ninguna loca manera eso entraría por completo en mi boca, era un milagro que él hiciera que entrara de forma completa y placentera en mi interior.

Los ojos de Edward poco a poco comenzaron a adquirir ese tono rojo mientras su mano tomaba su pene y comenzaba a subir y bajar por toda su longitud mientras me miraba de manera feroz.

\- Por Favor... - susurre mientras me retorcía ante su fuerte, voraz y excitante mirada rojiza, no sabía muy bien lo que le pedía, no podía pensar claramente sintiendo como mi cuerpo estaba en llamar y gritaba por algo - Por favor... Edward...

Al parecer mi voz llamando su nombre le hizo reaccionar, sus fuertes y grandes manos tomaron mi cintura para atraerme a él y adentrarse en mí de nuevo, ocasionando un grito de placer de mi parte, nuestros labios volvieron a unirse en un feroz beso, su cálida lengua se adentro en mi boca para iniciar una apasionada batalla mientras sus embestidas adquirían una fuerza y velocidad fuera de este mundo, cosa que me hacía enloquecer y gemir de placer contra la boca de Edward.

Mis piernas se enredaron alrededor de su cintura para atraerlo más a mí mientras que sus fuertes brazos se cerraban a mi alrededor, podía sentir como mi orgasmo volvía a formarse en mi vientre bajo.

La boca de Edward abandono la mía para dirigirse a mi cuello en donde dio una mordida que solo logro excitarme mucho más de lo que ya estaba, continuar bajando hasta el valle de mis senos, pasando su lengua hasta llegar a la marca. Sabía que él también estaba cerca, lo sentía por la forma en que tocaba la marca.

En un rápido movimiento me encontré a horcajadas encima de Edward, quien tenia mi cadera fuertemente sujeta mientras me ayudaba a subir a bajar sobre su miembro mientras él también se movía con fuerza y velocidad, mis manos se enredaron en el cabello de Edward mientras sentía una punzante pero placentera sensación en mi cuerpo cuando llegue al orgasmo producido por la mordida de Edward.

Sentía mi interior convulsionar mientras que los brazos de Edward se cerraban fuertemente a mi alrededor, sentí como Edward dio un par de embestidas más succionando con fuerza mi marca antes de que algo caliente llenaba mi vientre.

Mi cuerpo cayo flácido sobre Edward sintiendo su pene aún duro en mi interior mientras que su lengua pasaba alrededor de la marca, me sentía somnolienta, mis ojos pesaban y mi cuerpo poco a poco se desconectaba de mi cerebro.

\- Es hora de que descanses - escuche decirle cuando solté un sonido de protesta al sentirle moverse.

Sentí como me acomodaba de lado mientras él me sujetaba por detrás fuertemente, podía sentir el miembro de Edward aún en mi interior moverse, lo que ocasionó que soltara un gemido pero a estas alturas yo ya estaba más que ida.

\- Gracias por salvar mi vida Bella - fue lo último que escuche antes de caer por completo en un muy placentero sueño en los brazos de mí ahora esposo.

* * *

 ***Ta-dan... ¿Que les pareció? Si lo sé, demasiado lemmon para todas pero pues saben que mi pervertida mente se mete de vez en cuando, que por cierto dice que se llama "Mildred" o como yo le llamo "Mili" así que cualquier queja por la cantidad de lemmons y cachondez ya saben a quien culpar... En fin, ya saben que cualquier sugerencia, queja y opinión pueden dejarme un review... Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capitulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Advertencia: Si la historia y la autora te dan lemmons... Procura tener a alguien cerca.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **The Love Of a God**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

Mi mirada no podía alejarse de la pequeña figura que descansaba dormida en medio de la gran cama.

Por algún motivo parecía que no podíamos tener suficiente el uno del otro y eso representaba un problema... Un gran problema.

Al principio, cuando ella me contó de lo sucedido al encontrarme y como puse mi marca en ella, pensé que había sido una reacción natural que solemos tener los demonios para recuperar fuerza... Pero eso no explicaba la forma en que mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante el suyo.

Sospechaba de la razón pero no quería pensar eso, ambos estaríamos en graves problemas de ser así.

Por ahora solo quería pensar en la forma de solucionar todo esto.

Y pensar que todo esto se ocasionó por querer solucionar un conflicto del pasado.

Había ocurrido varias décadas atrás, cuando existía una guerra sin descanso entre los dioses del inframundo y los dioses del paraíso, la guerra había sido tal que miles de vidas humanas se habían visto perdidas en ello.

Ambos reinos eran muy poderosos por lo que no se podía distinguir una próxima solución y de continuar así la tierra se vería en serio peligro por lo que decidieron llegar a un acuerdo.

Ambos reyes aceptaron crear un compromiso de matrimonio entre sus hijos, de esa forma no se podría atacar el uno al otro.

Yo nací algunos años después de ese pacto y por lo que he escuchado, la princesa del paraíso algunos años después...

Pero fue ahí que el conflicto volvió a surgir.

Al parecer, la reina tuvo un parto complicado y entre las prisas y alboroto que se provocó para salvar su vida, alguien aprovecho y rapto a la princesa de algunas horas de nacida.

Todo el reino del cielo busco y busco pistas acerca de quien había robado a la princesa e incluso el reino del inframundo ofreció su ayuda pero fue como si hubiera desaparecido por completo.

Hasta que encontraron rastros de energía demoníaca en la cuna de la pequeña princesa.

La reina estaba devastada ante la perdida de su bebé que cayó en una profunda depresión que la fue apagando poco a poco hasta que falleció, el rey se volvió apático, todo rastro de felicidad se borro de sus ojos y aunque no desato otra guerra se encerró en su palacio, a modo que ni los dioses más importante lo veían a no ser que fuera por medio de una audición.

Sus hijos mayores tomaron su lugar en cuanto a decisiones del reino y aunque respetaron la decisión de su padre de no iniciar otra guerra cerraron toda bienvenida a los dioses del inframundo.

Aunque la vida de los dioses - ya sea del inframundo o del paraíso - es larga y mi padre aún continuaría siendo rey por algunos años, había querido que fuera tomando el trono poco a poco resolviendo problemas entre los demonios y dioses.

Fue ahí cuando investigando en la biblioteca me entere acerca del conflicto y del acuerdo de matrimonio al que había sido comprometido, mi padre me explico un poco acerca del tema pero fue Marcus, un viejo anciano sabio que vivía en los límites del tercero y cuarto infierno quien me termino de contar la historia.

Al parecer, hubo un dios de la muerte que pertenecía al consejo que estaba en desacuerdo con el trato con el paraíso y por más que trato de disuadir al rey del trato no pudo, sabía que un reino creado por ambos dioses sería indestructible, demasiado peligroso y poderoso por lo que ideo un plan, cuando escucho que la reina estaba dando a luz se dirigió al reino de los cielos, nadie vería extraño su presencia al pertenecer al consejo y fue ahí que atacó llevándose a la princesa de un par de horas de nacida.

Cuando mi padre se entero de la traición por parte del dios ordeno su captura inmediata y salvar a la princesa. Lamentablemente cuando lo encontraron fue muy tarde, el dios se negó a decir el paradero de la princesa o a decir si estaba viva o muerta, Marcus me contó como esa fue la primera vez que vieron a mi padre enojarse y demostrar el poder que lo convirtió en rey del inframundo, aun así el dios se negó a hablar y provoco su propia destrucción.

Mi padre trato de hablar con el rey del paraíso pero todo contacto le fue negado y no pudo hacer nada para que aceptaran una audición.

Al principio pensé en investigar más a cerca del caso y la desaparición de la princesa, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando llegue a la conclusión de que ella debía estar viva en la tierra, sin tener posible conocimiento de su realidad.

Por eso había ido al paraíso y logrado burlar toda seguridad, tenia unos cuantos cabos sueltos que investigar antes de hablar con el rey... Pero Dimitri y Altair - los hijos mayores del rey - me habían encontrado en mientras trataba de entrar al palacio del rey y fue cuando empezamos a pelear, en el inframundo era uno de los mejores peleadores - después de mi padre - pero ellos también lo eran, por nada eran los príncipes a cargo del reino.

Una gran pelea empezó y tuve que huir a la tierra cuando vi que las cosas se complicaron... No me mal interpreten pero dos fuertes guerreros en su propio reino tenían mucha más ventaja a la hora de la lucha.

Un ligero gemido me saco de mis pensamientos haciendo que mi mirada se enfocara en la figura desnuda de Bella, la delicada sabana que la había estado cubriendo hasta ahora desapareció cuando ella se movió un poco dejando a la vista su cuerpo haciendo que el mío propio se calentara.

La había observado cuando desperté por primera vez con ella encima de mí, no me quedaba duda de que era un cuerpo que volvía loco a los hombres humanos: era de estatura baja ya que apenas y me llegaba a la altura de los hombros, su largo cabello castaño descansaba esparcido por las almohadas, sus hombros y su grandes senos subían y bajaban ante su lenta respiración haciendo sobre salir sus pezones, mis ojos bajaron por su vientre, en donde resaltaban algunas pequeñas marcas lo que me hacía pensar que en algún momento había batallado por el peso, su monte venus estaba oculto por rizos castaños, sus muslos eran algo regordete pero firmes, estaban ligeramente separados dejando a la vista su sexo.

Podía sentir mi pene cobrar vida ante la mirada de mi esposa desnuda.

Mi esposa.

Pude ver como ella se daba la vuelta, quedando boca abajo dejando a la vista su espalda blanca y su muy llamativo trasero, cosa que hizo que mi pene palpitara en busca de atención.

Estaba en serios problemas.

Tanto los dioses del paraíso como los del inframundo podían tener tanto sexo como desearan con todas las mujeres, diosas, demonios y ángeles que quisieran pero solo podían casarse una única vez cada cierto tiempo y bajo circunstancias especiales pero ese matrimonio duraba toda la vida. Aún no entendía muy bien como es que era posible que se hubiera convertido en mi esposa y no sabía si era posible anularlo pero teníamos que intentarlo.

Mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar ante el cuerpo frente de mí, esta era una de las cosas que ocasionaba la unión, cuando un dios se unía en matrimonio y la marca aparecía en su pareja, esta hacía que todo deseo sexual se enfocara única y exclusivamente en la pareja.

Me encontré a mi mismo encima de Bella completamente desnudo, enterré mi rostro en su enredado cabello aspirando un magnifico aroma, no sabía si era su aroma natural o gracias a un producto pero no podía evitar sentir la atracción.

La escuche gemir levemente cuando mi brazo paso por su cintura para levantar un poco su trasero y rozar mi miembro contra su muy mojada entrada, ese era el efecto que se producía, si uno sentía excitación el otro también lo sentía.

Me acomode mejor entre las piernas de Bella antes de tomar mi muy despierto miembro e introducir lentamente mi glande en su entrada, no pude evitar soltar un gemido ronco cuando la sentí tomarme poco a poco, su interior se ajustaba perfectamente a mi gran tamaño, era como si ella hubiera sido hecha para tener mi pene enterrado en su interior.

Mis manos se dirigieron a sus llamativos senos para comenzar a jugar con sus pezones erectos y rozar la marca mientras mis embestidas se hacían más poderosas, podía escucharla gemir de placer contra la almohada con sus manos hechas puños sujetando fuertemente la sabana. Una de mis manos comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a su clítoris para estimularlo, logrando que sus paredes internas se comprimieran mucho más a mi alrededor, no podía evitar embestir con mayor rapidez y fuerza sintiendo como nuestro orgasmo se aproximaba.

Solo bastaron un par de embestidas más antes de que sintiera como mi semen se disparaba, llenando su vientre mientras el interior de mi esposa convulsionara, apretando y tratando de tomar lo máximo posible de mí.

Me deje caer de lado con ella aún pegada a mí, su respiración era laboriosa mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora.

\- Dime que esto es uno de los efectos de estar casada con un demonio o dios de la muerte - susurro una vez que su respiración se normalizó - No podría vivir pensando que mi cuerpo reacciona de esta manera en cuanto al sexo se refiere.

\- Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte... Porque es un efecto de estar casada con un demonio y si no logramos anular nuestro matrimonio continuara - conteste mientras mordía su cuello y mis manos comenzaban a jugar con sus pezones haciendo que soltara un gemido alto.

El solo pensamiento que fuera así de receptiva en cuanto al sexo con otro hombre lleno de algo oscuro mi interior e hizo que volviera a embestir contra ella, quien simplemente grito por lo alto mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta mi cabello y tiraba de él fuertemente.

Pase esa tarde haciéndola mía varias veces más, ahora que no necesitaba de su energía para curar mis heridas no necesitaba morder su marca pero no podía dejar de tocarla, haciéndola estremecer entre mis brazos y sentirla gritar con mi pene fieramente enterrado en su interior.

Tenia que admitir que ella hacía que mi apetito sexual fuera más salvaje, más primitivo, había estado con algunas diosas anteriormente pero ninguna había podido despertarme como Bella lo hacía y ni que decir que no soportaban más de un par de rondas y al ser diosas no se cansaban pero desde esta mañana o mejor dicho desde la noche anterior.

Sin lugar a duda, hacer el amor con ella era lo mejor.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Bella P.O.V:**

\- ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? - pregunte esa noche, después de que pude recuperar el aliento.

No es que me molestara pero Edward tenia un apetito sexual insaciable y al parecer eso despertaba el mío también, por ahora él estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana mirando la noche, afortunadamente esta vez había me había dado un camisón corto blanco para que me pudiera cubrir ya que aún no sabía como es que había hecho para aparecer esta enorme habitación.

\- Conozco a un anciano que nos podría dar algunas respuestas para solucionar esto pero necesitaríamos viajar al inframundo - respondió sin mirarme y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

\- ¿Al... Inframundo? - pregunte algo dudosa.

\- Era un antiguo miembro de la corte real del antiguo rey pero se retiro de la sociedad un par de décadas atrás, ahora vive en los límites del tercer infierno - comento volteando a mirarme - Seria mejor si tú me acompañaras en caso de que hubiera una forma rápida de deshacer la unión - sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se congeló por un segundo.

Tal parece que tiene una enorme urgencia por romper nuestro matrimonio.

\- ¿Y que tenemos que hacer? - pregunte - ¿Tenemos que ir a tu castillo o donde sea que vivas?

\- No, creo que seria mejor si vamos directo a ver al viejo Marcus - respondió - Si vamos al palacio solo se creara un gran problema al saber que me he casado con una humana.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de decir eso como si fuera una maldición o algo así? - pregunte un poco enojada y no entendía muy bien porque.

\- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto acercándose lentamente a mí.

\- "Una humana"... - respondí mientras mis manos tomaban una de las almohadas y la abrazaba contra mi pecho - No es mi culpa que esto pasara.

\- Lo sé, pero en mi mundo no es normal que demonios se casen con humanos y menos la familia real, quiero ver si podemos disolver nuestro matrimonio antes de que empiecen los rumores - dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la punta de la cama.

\- ¿Y después?¿Que pasara conmigo si podemos hacerlo?¿Y si no podemos anular en estar casados? - pregunte desesperada apretando la almohada más a mi pecho, sentía como el ya muy conocido cosquilleo inundaba mi cuerpo por completo pero me decidí a ignorarlo lo más posible.

Edward se quedo callado por unos minutos pero después soltó un suspiro pesado.

\- Si logramos anularlo cada uno puede seguir con su vida, claro, estaré más que agradecido por haber salvado mi vida y puedo llenar tu futuro con grandes riquezas - dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos, no pude evitar estremecerme al sentir una fuerte corriente llenar mi cuerpo por completo haciendo que sintiera un cosquilleo en mi centro que hizo que apretara mis muslos.

\- ¿Y si no podemos hacerlo? - pregunte en un susurro.

\- ... No lo sé... - esas eran las palabras que más temía - Pero no podemos dejarnos vencer antes, por eso quiero que vayamos a ver a Marcus.

Ahora fue mi turno de permanecer en silencio por algunos minutos.

Lo que decía Edward era cierto, teníamos que buscar respuestas para nuestro problema. No es que no quisiera estar casada con alguien como él - es el sueño húmedo de miles de mujeres y estaba segura de que más de una decena de diosas o demonios o como se llamen ya habían pasado por su cama - alto, con los músculos firmes, bellos ojos color miel, un cabello rebelde, gran fuerza, apetito sexual interminable, fogosidad a la hora de la acción y un gran pene que le hacía justicia.

Pero había algo en el aparte de eso que me atraía de manera descomunal, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de él y quería saber la razón.

¿Es porque es un dios del inframundo?¿Por el maravilloso sexo que hasta ahora desconocía?¿Por la marca?¿O es que existía una razón más poderosa?

Tenia tantas preguntas y tal vez la persona que decía Edward podía responderlas.

\- Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo - dije firmemente mirándole con seriedad - Vayamos al inframundo en busca de respuestas.

\- ¿Estas segura? -

\- Si, si nos quedamos aquí no vamos a conseguir nada - volví a responder.

\- Muy bien iremos al inframundo - sentencio antes de ponerse de pie y dando un tirón a mi mano para ponerme de rodillas en la cama haciendo que la almohada en mi mano cayera dejando ver mis pezones erectos atrevés de la fina tela del camisón blanco, Edward no aparto su mirada de mi cuerpo por un largo momento antes de pasar uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y el otro por detrás de mis rodillas para cargarme y colocarme de pie enfrente de la cama.

\- Será mejor que nos arreglemos o no saldremos de esta cama nunca - le escuche decir y no pude evitar apoyarme en su pecho y soltar un gemido de placer cuando su cálido aliento toco la piel sensible de mi cuello.

\- Si... Creo que será lo mejor - gemí por debajo tratando de evitar que mi mente se volviera papilla y me... Mejor dicho, nos dejáramos llevar de nuevo por lo que reuní todas mis fuerzas de voluntad y me aleje un poco de él.

Creo que este seria un viaje muuuuuuy largo.

* * *

 ***¿Y?¿Que les pareció este P.O.V de Edward? Tal vez tengan algunas dudas pero no desesperen como vaya avanzando la historia se van a ir aclarando, y sin más que decir, besos y nos leemos en el próximo cap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Love Of A God**

 **Para mis queridos lectores y lectoras:**

 **Lamento informarles que por causa de fuerzas mayores... ejem... (el trabajo no me lo permite) … ejem... he decidido suspender mi amada historia, me duele en el corazón porque sé que muchos de ustedes esperaban con ansias que actualizara después de tanto tiempo, pero prometo que algún día continuare escribiéndola, por ahora prefiero enfocarme en continuar únicamente "Ladrones de Corazones"**

 **Mil gracias por su comprensión.**

 **Atte.: Little Saturnito.**


End file.
